


Unexpectedly Flustered

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Historia is easily flustered, Historia's grandmother is amazing, I Tried, Sasha & Ymir bros gives me life, They went to Spencer's, dildo mentioned, hilarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Person A goes shopping with their grandma and accidently wanders into the adult section and their grandma proceeds to embarrass them as Person B is the sales clerk/random person laughing at Person A's expense. Or Historia goes to the mall with her grandmother, and ends getting Ymir's number.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reservation_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservation_Red/gifts).



> First ever YumiKuri fanfic, thanks Shay! Hope you enjoy it. :'D

They had wandered aimlessly around the mall for a good hour now. Historia was sure they had seen all they could on the first story of the building alone, but yet they hardly went inside any stores.

She didn’t truly mind, despite the ache building up inside her legs. This was the only true time alone she had with her grandmother in almost a year. Historia wouldn’t be forming a complaint, merely allowing herself to relish in the fact that she was given time away from her father and his wife.

“Historia, dear. I’m not boring you with all this walking about am I?” Granny Reiss asked, voice a soft timber, stringing together the words almost in a whisper. “I know you young people enjoy outings to the mall, but I haven’t been certain on which store you’d like to take a look in.”

 “You could never bore me Granny.” Historia answered in equal softness, a quality she gained from her mother and grandmother. “I’m truly fine with whichever store you choose.”

A chuckle escaped Granny Reiss’ lips, causing Historia to look over at her questioningly. “Oh, sweet girl. You’re ever the pleaser, so much like your mother.” She felt her heart flutter at the praise, smiling brightly when Granny Reiss had took her hand. “I think we should take the elevator up to the second floor, stairs are quite bothersome on these old knees of mine.”

“Yes, Granny.” Historia agree, turning towards the elevators in time with her grandmother. Neither spoke a word as the doors gave a faint hum as they opened, Historia was pleased enough that she got to hold her grandmother's hand.

 

* * *

 

At first neither knew which store to look into. The variety on the top floor far outweighed the circuit of stores on the first floor. More apparel to choose from, a few candy shops, and on the far end the food court.

Suddenly Historia came to a halt with Granny Reiss, who gave her hand a faint squeeze and gestured towards Spencer’s. “That looks like it may have some interesting things in there. What do you say Historia?”

“I’m fine with going in,” she admitted, though she was apprehensive about her last experience inside Spencer’s with Mikasa. Especially with the adult section in the back of the store.

 _You’re nineteen years old, you’ll be okay._ Historia tried to assure herself, but she had a creeping feeling that she might need to keep her grandmother from going towards the back.

Once they stepped inside the store the atmosphere relaxed Historia slightly. The music flowed out softly, furthering her relaxation while she and her grandmother gravitated towards the novel tees.

“ _I feel safe in the five am light, you care my fears as the heavens set fire_.” The words filtered around Historia, allowing a smile to tug at her lips. One of the workers at the counter had said her greeting while they walked towards the middle of the store.

Historia had waved kindly, having walked to the CD rack where her grandmother was standing, browsing through them. Two CDs in particular had caught Historia’s attention, causing her heart to thump happily.

“Is that what you’ll be getting dear?” Granny Reiss asked, startling Historia a little.

“Y-yes. I’ve been waiting to get their album since finding out about them.” Historia looked down at the white case with the bold OW on the cover, and then flicked her gaze to The Pinkprint because she had lent her original copy to Hitch, and never got it back.

“I see, I see.” Granny Reiss grinned softly, an odd gleam in her eyes. “If you don’t mind go wait at the counter, I’ll be there in a second. I saw something I’d like to get for your father.”

“Of course, Granny.” Historia smiled, wondering briefly on what her grandmother had in mind for her father.

 _I doubt there is anything he’d actually like here,_  Historia thought a moment before shaking her head, letting some strands of hair loose from her ponytail. She walked over to the counter a second later, placing both CDs down happily, and then quickly fixed her hair.

“Find everything easily?” A raspy voice asked, causing Historia to lift her gaze up after fixing her hair, and felt her heart leap to her throat. The employee was attractive. Incredibly so. Tall, too die for features. A vision of sun kissed skin splashed with an array of freckles.

“Miss?” the employee, Ymir by what the tag on her shirt said, was looking at her concerned. Her accent was even attractive, and Historia felt a flush at the base of her neck.

“U-uh, yes!” She answered, a little too brightly. “I uh.. I’m just getting these.” She pushed the CDs towards Ymir, heart hammering in her chest.

Ymir only grinned, a little tight, and Historia felt as if she made her uncomfortable. She let the smile drop from her lips, deciding to grab her wallet from her pocket, and wait for the total.

“That’ll be twenty dollars and seventy-five cents.” Ymir said stiffly, waiting for Historia to hand her the money.

Luckily for Historia she had the total, and quickly handed it to Ymir. When their hands touched she felt a spark between them, nearly dropping the money. Thankfully Ymir was quick enough to take the money and retract her hand – giving Historia the bag a second later with her CDs.

“There’s a survey on the receipt. Please take it and mention how awesome are store is, or don’t. I don’t personally care either way.”

Historia only nodded her head, not wanting to somehow upset Ymir more, and wished the ground would swallow her up. Where had her grandmother gone? Why did she ask Historia to just stand there?

Laughter had been Historia’s reward. She turned her head, not wanting to accidently look up and stare awestruck at Ymir. Not wanting to further Ymir’s suspicion on her being weird. When she did look up she was greeted with her grandmother chatting with an attractive brunette, who maybe was a few inches shorter than Ymir, walking towards the counter.

When Historia caught sight of the name tag, she realized the attractive brunette was also an employee, and began to wonder what her grandmother was holding.

“Ah, Historia.” Granny Reiss said sweetly, offering Historia a soft grin. “I’m sorry I took my time dear, I had to ask this lovely young lady for assistance.”

“That’s fine Granny,” Historia smiled, thankful for the distraction. “What did you get father?” She asked after squinting at the box.

“A dildo.”

Laughter emanated around her, coming from the brunette and Ymir who was still at the counter. She felt her stomach roll and partly believed she had heard her grandmother wrong.

“A…uh, a what?”

“A dildo my dear,” Granny Reiss chuckled, placing the box on the counter. “Your father is a tad pretentious and often incorrigible. So maybe he can ask his pretty young wife to help loosen him up.”

Historia was sure she was blushing from head to toe. She felt quite scandalized by her grandmother’s statement, and the laughter coming from the employees only seemed to further her blush.

“Shit, man. Your grandma is fucking awesome.” Ymir wheezed, causing Historia to look at her. “Damn Sasha you got to let me bag this one, this lady is a gift.”

“No way Freck Face.” The brunette, Sasha, had quipped. “The cool grandma asked me for help while you were ringing up her hot granddaughter’s items.” Sasha then had stuck her tongue out, and Historia looked over at Ymir – noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

“Whatever.” Ymir huffed, turning her attention towards Historia who felt her body stiffen. “You’re lucky kid, you got a kickass grandma.”

“My dear,” Granny Reiss laughed, gently hugging Historia from the side. “She’s an adult. She just gained the unfortunate short gene from me and her mother.”

“An adult you say?” Ymir looked at Historia questioningly, maybe even with a little interest – though Historia believed that was just wishful thinking. “Just how old are you?”

“N-nineteen.” Historia grumbled, looking at the counter in embarrassment.

“Nice, nice.” Ymir said kindly, surprising Historia. “I’m a year older than you.”

“Ymir there’s a customer for you to ring up behind the hot of age girl,” Sasha said teasingly, making Historia to huff out a chuckle. She ended up moving from her grandmother, letting the man behind her get his items purchased from Ymir.

She ended up moving to the entrance ready to leave. Historia felt flustered, incredibly so. Mainly it had everything to do with her grandmother’s boldness, partly to do with the implication that Ymir had thought she were a kid.

 _I’m short and soft_ , Historia groaned _, not my fault I’m not tall and tone._ Seriously, between Ymir and Sasha they were both tall, nicely dressed for work, and attractive. Especially Ymir with her freckles.

“Hey,” a voice, Ymir’s by the sound of her accent, said from beside Historia – making her flinch at the sound. “Woah, hey. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine.” Historia answered, hoping to keep her composure this time. “What can I do for you?” She looked up at Ymir, willing her heart to slow down.

“May I have your number?”

“Aren’t you on the clock right now?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you normally ask girls for their numbers?”

“Only the beautiful ones with kick ass grandma’s.” Ymir admitted with a grin, Historia felt her face heat up. “So, what do you say?”

“Okay.” Historia said, giving Ymir a soft smile. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and unlock it. “Here. Type in your information?”

“Alright.” Ymir grinned, taking the devise and adding her number. “Shoot me a text as soon as you can?” Ymir asked, giving Historia her phone back.

“I will.” Historia smiled, grinning wider when she saw her grandmother walking over with what she purchased, and then back at Ymir. “See you around.”

“Hope so.” Ymir said and Historia swore she felt her heart skip a beat. Before she could say anything embarrassing Historia went over to her grandmother, doing her best not to look back.

“I see the nice young lady gave you her number?” Granny Reiss said, smiling brightly towards Historia. “I guess it was a good idea to come in here, eh?”

“It was.” Historia agreed, returning the smile towards her grandmother. “Where to next?”

“Hmm, how about the food court? I’m a bit famished after that.”

“Sounds good to me,” She said, typing Ymir a quick message while they made their way towards the food court.

* * *

 

The look on Rod Reiss’ face was everything Historia could have ever hoped for once he pulled the dildo out of the bag, and what had made the evening better besides that was Ymir agreeing to go out on a date with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing, hopefully I'll be able to type more for them in the future? Anyhow I do hope you all enjoyed yourselves, and comments are welcomed here. :'D


End file.
